The Best Of You
by AyakaStar
Summary: This story follows a dashing rouge's life during the Italian Renaissance who unexpectedly meets with Italia's infamous assassin in Florence. The story is better than the summary. EzioxOC
1. Don't Be Stupid

The slight clicking of boots could be heard throughout the bustling crowds in the marketplace. The scorching sun was blazing upon the city of Florence, but the dashing rouge seemed unfazed as she sprinted through the seemingly endless alleyways. The clicking grew louder and the guards drew closer and closer. Inevitably cornering the young woman into a dead end. Surrounded on all fours it was impossible to bolt for it around the guards. Their weapons drawn, there was way.. Way too many to face all on her own. She would resort to the last possible means of escape.

Pacing herself, the female rouge dashed up for the closest ledge possible. Skillfully scaling the building with years of practice.

" Get back here! "

She wouldn't listen to that, no one would. Well.. unless they had some sort of death wish. But the vanishing rouge had other plans and dying wasn't one of them. Adrenaline shooting throughout the young woman's body as she ran across the rooftops, jumping across many gaps. Slowing to a stop to catch her breath than she placed a bruised hand upon her chest to calm the beating of her heart. Narrowing her eyes over to observe the current state of the guards who seemed to have given up. Soon returning to their stationed areas. A sigh of relief erupted from the woman's lips. "Che è stato vicino."

" Still, you have a lot to learn novizio." A smug grin tugged at the edges of a young man's mouth, clicking his tongue in mock disappointment as he shook his head. " A sloppy escape, that. Y'know, if I told you once I've told you a million times that.."

" Si, Si. Careless mistakes like that will be the death of me. " The novizio sung in monotone. He was clearly unamused. " Seriously, Kia." The young fellow placed a finger upon his chin thoughtfully.

"Besides.. " His infamous smug grin took place once again. " I don't want my future _sposa _getting hurt. " He winked.

Her face lit various shades of red as _Kia_ flung her hands up to her cheeks. " Silenzio, you idiot! I would never marry a pervert like you! "

He placed a hand upon his chest, feigning a pained expression. " Mio caro, why do you aim to wound me so? "_Alfonso_ continued to carry on his dramatic act." My heart pains when you say things like that."

Alfonso had been her childhood fiend for as long as she remembered. It was difficult to remember what life was like before he was around. They were as close as two peas in a pod and would give away life for the other since they only had each other. Alfonso was a rather handsome fellow with gorgeous brown locks and chestnut hazel eyes that could go on forever. His looks often draw much attention from the ladies, even the married ones, which often lands him in more trouble than the two needed. They lived the lives of rouges taking up odd jobs to earn a living and stealing every now and then when money's tight. But to be honest.. Kia didn't mind. She never minded. The young woman would rather be here now than trade places with anyone else in the world. For she was content in her heart and was sure that the one person she could count on would always be there with her. And that was good enough for her.

Her blue eyes wandered over Alfonso's face as he seemed to be watching out towards to vast skies. The sun was setting in Florence and was saying it's farewells through the beautiful orange and purple hues that was the sky. It was beautiful, from this view it was all breathtaking. Kia than turned her attention back to Alfonso she hated to say it, but someone had to.

" It's getting dark. We should head back home. "

No response. Alfonoso eyes were fixed upon the skies and his expression seemed to be deep in thought. Kia reached out to touch his shoulder and pull him out of his thinking.

" Alfonso? "

" You go. I'll catch up with you later." His tone had changed, it was more stern and serious.

Kia simply nodded not understanding why she was to leave him behind, but she didn't ask questions. They respected each other's privacy that way. She just hoped that he would go and do anything _stupid_.


	2. Ephemeral Memory

That night Kia felt unease. There was something stirring up in the midst of the night, she just knew it. It was tearing at her mind as she played through several scenes of finding Alfonso's dead body in Florence. She shook her head, trying to clear the horrid thoughts. As if that would do anything.

' _Don't do anything stupid my ass!_ '

The anxious woman thought bitterly as she quickly tore from the warm covers and sat upright on her bed. Her hard gaze was focused on the floor, muttering a couple of curses.

' _Cazzo. Knowing that fool, he's probably in deep shit. _' She snorted loudly. ' _And naturally, the novizio is the one who has to save him_.'

Making quick work of herself, she began recklessly rummaging through the worn dressers for a pair of trousers, a decent shirt and socks. She tossed an off-the-shoulder black blouse with a frill at the neckline and a deep royal red lace-up underbust bodice on her bed. Followed by a pair of tight trousers and some white socks. Kia was managing to get the frustrating top over her head and socks on at the same time. No, the socks were not over her head. She checked, _twice_. Next came the red bodice, which she put on with ease, but the trousers not so much. The woman was hopping on one leg trying to get the other into the pants. Kia must've been a sight to see.

_Damn you_, Alfonso.

A moment later, she had finally conquered over the damn pants and got both legs in. She stepped into her boots, buckling them well and tight. Throwing on her utility belt and gloves. A silvery blonde strand of hair fell into her eyes She realized her hair must've been a wavy mess but it would have to wait later.

Time was of the essence.

Strapping a couple of daggers onto her thigh, she headed out into the night. A cool gush of wind greeted her face as she trudged along looking for anything out of the ordinary. It was dark, real dark. The only light Kia could see was from the pale moonlight, and the distant flickering of lit candles from houses. It's not like she was afraid or anything, if that's what your thinking. She wasn't afraid of the dark.

She was _intimidated_ by it.

" I could probably get a better look at the city if I travel by the rooftops. "

With that thought she jumped a couple of boxes and grasped onto the ledge, hauling herself up she reached out for the window sill, once the rouge got the feel of it, she was scaled the building quickly and hoisted herself on the roof. Pacing herself, she sprinted across the roof of the building and accomplished a fine leap across a lengthy gap. But she didn't stop there; she repeated the process over and over while keeping her eyes set for anything peculiar. Where the hell would that _idiota_ be at this hour? Surely, he could've been playing around with some whore but there was something in her gut telling her that he was in trouble. Usually, that something in her gut, whatever the hell it was, was correct. How she hated that thing in her gut.

As Kia neared the edge of another roof the sharp sound of swords clashing sliced through the air. There were men fighting down there! She crouched down low so she could get a better look at their faces and stay hidden at the same time.

One of them was a fat man with oily, thick black hair that reached his shoulders. He had a nasty looking beard as well and was dressed in tattered rags. There was a familiar face she recognized, Eguardo Altavilla. He had it out for Alfonso and strived to make his life a living hell, he even tried to get Kia into his bed once just to piss him off. As if that pig would ever touch her, her face wrinkled up in disgust at the thought of it.

Kia gasped in utter terror at the third face, tears were brimming in her eyes at the sight of it. It was Alfonso; he was wounded badly and covered in his blood. That's it, she was going to kill Eguardo. She was going to fucking kill him! She had her finger readied upon one of her daggers, she was going in for the kill and no second thought would keep her from doing so. Eguardo raised his sword to finish him off and Alfonso. . Alfonso was closing his eyes ready to embrace death.

' Today is not the day.. You're not dying today, my friend. '

Without a moment's hesitation Kia jumped down the roof and tackled Eguardo down to the cold hard ground. Her dagger was already deep with his chest and he was dead. Eguardo was dead and gone.

'Good riddance to bad trash.'

The rouge thought bitterly as she went over to Alfonso, inspecting his wounds with much care. He struggled to sit up, failing with each attempt as Kia begged him to stop.

" Stop it, Alfonso. You will only hurt yourself more." Her voice sounded broken and pained, but Alfonso kept trying despite her warnings. A figure was approaching them from behind. It was the stinky fat man, his sword was drawn out as he quietly stalked the two than he lunged at them.

He cried out " Die!" it was loud enough to alert the Kia and Alfonso.

" Kia move!" Alfonso yelled but Kia did the opposite and clung onto his chest.' his strong warm chest.'

In response, he maneuvered Kia out the way giving the fat man the opportunity at a good slash up Alfonso's back. His cry of pain echoed and it tore Kia's heart to shreds. She gathered all of her pain and anger into the ball of her right fist and connected it with the fat man's face, instantly knocking him out. She ran back over to Alfonso's weak body and lifted him into her arms who in return gave her a small pained smile. There wasn't anything she could do, Alfonso's body was way to heavy to carry over to a doctor.. And she was sure he wasn't going to last that long at all. He was going to die here, in her arms, and on the street. And she cried hard into his chest for that one person she could count on would not always be there with her.

" Oh Alfonso." She sobbed. "What am I to do without you? Please, don't die."

He rubbed the small of her back, comfortingly, cooing her to stop crying. He cracked a smile, even through the immense pain he was in. Alfonso reached into his breast's pocket and pulled out a small black case.

" Here." He urged the object towards me. " Please take it. "

Kia took the small black box into her trembling hands, flipped open the clasps, and opened the black box. It was a ring! ..A wedding ring. She couldn't control her tears anymore they wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes. The woman buried herself into his chest and clung tightly to Alfonso, despite his wounds.

" I love you Kia, I've always have and always will. I wish I had more time.. " he sighed regretfully. " but just know that you will never be alone here, in this world. Because I'll always be by you. I promise." He whispered softly into her hair.

" You better be." She managed to crack a small smile at Alfonso, but inside her heart was breaking. It hurt so much, more than any bruise or cut she had ever gotten. It's easy to tune out the pain that a bruise would cause but you can't tune out your heart. A small laugh erupted from his lips and as it faded out so did he.

Alfonso was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorNote:**

**I feel it a little lacking in the background information department. I mean it kinda just briefly introduces the characters and then you get this sad chapter right after the first, which was hella short. But then I don't really want it to be forced, I kinda want the story to just go with the flow. (SPOILERSIWARNEDYOU)Maybe we'll have Kia explain her life story and more about her and Alfonso to like Ezio or something. :P(SPOILERSIWARNEDYOU) **


	3. How Soon Is Now?

_A small, petite girl of twelve years sat patiently upon some noticeably aged steps. He said he wanted to talk to her here, so she would wait. But it was already starting to sprinkle lightly in Florence and Kia was getting wet. Still, she sat down waiting patiently for the boy she had admired so much. She heard someone's footsteps approaching and eagerly looked up from her ever-so-interesting shoes. Oh it's Alejandro ! She knew he wasn't going to ditch her, he was far too kind and honest._

_" Look Kia." he spoke, running a hand through his messy dark brown hair. " You're a real good friend of mines but.. but I don't like you in that way. I hope you'll understand and that we can still be friends. " Perhaps, she spoke too soon ?_

_" It's okay. Yes, I would still like to be your friend." She managed to crack a small smile while holding back her tears. She wouldn't let him see her like this, she was better than this!_

_"Good. Well, I gotta run back home. You should do the same, wouldn't want to catch the flu."_

_" Yeah." Kia used all the strength she still had in her knees to stand back up. ' Don't let him see you cry, don't let him see you cry.'_

_Alejandro waved an awkward goodbye and left Kia there, she brought a hand up to her chest, clenching her shirt she broke out crying. Why did it always hurt this bad when she got rejected ? Granted, she wasn't the prettiest girl in all of Firenze. In fact, she was a pale spanish girl with a traces of asian that could be seen in her slightly smaller eyes. Her lips were terribly red and she had silvery blonde that was elbow-length and hime-cut bangs. She had slight heterochromia; but nothing major just Kia's right eye was brown but her left eye was brownish green. Her mother and grandmother had the same thing - it ran in her family but primarily the females. Her clothing wasn't intricate in the least; as much as she didn't like to acknowledge the fact she was poor, it was true. She always felt bland in comparison to the other beautiful girls in the city who ran around with dark luscious hair, fierce dark eyes, and a light summer's tan. Those were the girls who always had boys literally throwing themselves in their direction. Why couldn't she have that ? It was so unfair! Instead, she was abandoned by guys kind of like this, in the rain and all alone. He didn't even offer to walk her home.. Was it really that bad ?_

_" Scusi bella, but why are you out here ? You'll catch a cold!" a younger Alfonso said in a slight scolding tone._

_" Sorry Alfonso, I was just heading there." she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes with her thumb. Before she could walk any further Alfonso stopped her by seizing her wrist._

_" Come, let's get you home. We'll talk about it when we get inside, alright ? " _

_Kia was going to protest but she just let out a soft sigh and nodded. She wasn't in the mood to argue and having someone to talk to would make her feel better. So the two hurried themselves into the Delavega's household and dried themselves off with some warm towels as Kia's mother scolded her. Something about not having enough money for a doctor if she caught a cold. The two went upstairs to leave mother to some peace, and went into Kia's room._

_" So what happened ? " he interrogated while taking a seat on her bed, obviously concerned for his friend. _

_She sighed. " ..Well today I finally gathered enough courage to tell Isabella to ask if Alejandro, well you know..." Kia said timidly, fumbling about and shifting about._

_" No I don't know. Explain." He was stern and blunt, Kia hated when he was like that._

_" I wanted to know if he liked me as well.. I mean you know I've had a crush on him for some time now. Anyways, I got rejected by him today where you found me." _

_He was silent, as if he was unsure of what to make from what I had just said, or was thinking of how to respond. So I took the oppurtunity to go on._

_" Am I really that undesirable ? Oh Alfonso, I am terribly afraid of being alone.. I don't think any men will want to marry me when I get older !" She cried throwing her hands up to her face, hiding the tears that were spilling endlessly. _

_" Don't be stupid, Kia. When we're older I'm going to make you my wife!" his infamous grin took place and Kia couldn't help but smile too and giggled at the thought._

_" Oh yeah? Alright, right here, and now, pinky upfront." She declared now more upbeat than before with her pinky raised out._

_He nodded in agreement and linked in his pinky with her even small pinky._

_" It's a promise."_

Now she fingered the beautiful silver ring adorned with small diamonds and placed a light kiss upon it, she was snuggling the best she could into her bed because lord knows that she needed the rest, and after today it certainly wouldn't come easy for her. Even now as tears were spilling out of her eyes and wetting her soft pillow. One thing for sure was that she had made her decision that she needed to get out of Florence. It wasn't safe anymore, especially since Edguardo's gand will certainly want revenge in some form for the death of their leader. Tommorow she would head out to Monteriggioni.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR`S NOTE;; So basically this chapter was more like a flash back, I think. I promise that in either the next or the 5th chapter she will have some sort of interaction with ezio when she reaches Monteriggioni. How do you think they should meet? Or should that be left up to me? :p I can't believe I've gotten reviews already! Please keep them coming! They really motivate me to get the up fast! I mean it! If I get atleast 1-2 reviews for this chapter I promise to get chapter 4 up before Saturday. Thanks guys for reading and thanks to **

**Cloud Raithwall and Xia19222 for reviewing, thanks to xXI-Slit-My-WristsXx && Cloud Raithwall for favoriting, again thank Xia19222 for alerting, and thanks all of you for just reading my story! Can't believe I've got 147 hits on just 3 chapters alone!**


End file.
